Twin's Lament
by WrenchWielder
Summary: Shortly before the battle of Tyger Pax, Sideswipe died. On a tiny organic planet millions of years later the Allspark uses the ever present twin bond to her advantage. In the process returning something thought lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I shouldn't be starting another story because I update too slowly already but sometime a few months ago I got to thinking about why Sideswipe was on Earth and Sunstreaker wasn't in RotF. Then I got this general idea in my head and through a series of what if this happened instead I eventually came up with this. I didn't mean to actually type it out at first but it's been bugging me nonstop since I thought of it so… here it is. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

This was wrong. The whole situation was completely wrong. It was a simple trip between bases. They weren't even leaving Autobot territory. Prowl, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been contacted by Optimus Prime with a request to transfer to the base by Tyger Pax. It couldn't even be called a mission and yet…

The ambush was completely unexpected. By both sides. A group of Decepticon scouts had been using a little known path to try and confirm or deny certain suspicions about Tyger Pax; the path cut across the one the three Autobots had been using as a shortcut to the base. Neither side had let themselves be caught off guard for long. The fight was five Decepticon scouts versus the Autobot's debatably best front line warriors and their head tactician. It should have been easy. In fact it was, until they were down to two. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took one while Prowl took the other.

The twins fought in complete synchronization and the Decepticon didn't stand a chance. Sunstreaker used Sideswipe's sword to strike the killing blow. He made to hand his brother's sword back when extreme pain tore through the open twin bond. Prowl's opponent had been aiming for the tactician's spark but had missed. It was sheer luck on the Decepticon's part that it hit Sideswipe's instead.

Sunstreaker threw the sword at the Decepticon hard enough for it to completely fly through him and imbed itself into the structure behind him. He didn't even notice as he scrambled to grab his brother; both physically and over the twin bond. He futilely attempted to keep a hold on the other half of his quickly unraveling spark. Sunstreaker was pretty sure he was shouting. He wasn't aware what or at who, completely engrossed in not letting go of Sideswipe's spark. He truly became desperate when he felt an outside presence gently grab the spark and begin to pull it away from him. He put his entire being into clinging to the last thread of Sideswipe's spark that was still in reach.

"You're going to have to let go." Sunstreaker's grip didn't waver as he looked up at the speaker; a silver femme, covered in the blue runes of the Allspark. She was cradling something in her servos. Sunstreaker was immediately able to identify it as Sideswipe's spark. Tightening his grip he merely shook his helm. A small part of him pointed out that the femme in front of him was most likely the Allspark and that he was disobeying his life-giver. The rest of him, didn't care.

"You have to let go." Another shake of his helm. She looked like she was going to repeat her statement again when he interrupted.

"Please, this is my _twin's_ spark, the other half of my own. You can't… you can't take him from me!" The Allspark looked down at the dim, flickering spark in her servos.

"If I don't do something with his spark then it will fade away."

"Then give him back to me! Please, I'll do anything!" The Allspark looked conflicted hesitating to say what she had to.

"I can't, the body you're holding is a dead one and putting a spark in it wouldn't change that, but…"

"But? But what? I mean it when I say anything!" The Allspark shifted her grip to more securely hold Sideswipe's spark. She looked conflicted.

"So many have died because of your war, if I gave one life back… would it really be that bad?" She glanced up at Sunstreaker obviously guilty. "Even if I did give you his spark back I don't know if you'd like it." At Sunstreaker's –stunned? angry? hurt? There were too many emotions to tell– look she continued. "No matter how I give him back he would have to start over. You'd have to take care of and protect him. It wouldn't be the equal relationship you've always known anymore. He would grow up a completely different life from the first one that you remember and as a result he could end up somewhat different. And that's not even considering the things you don't know."

"I understand that things will change. I don't care if he'll be a little different or if I'll have to protect him. I don't care if I have to raise him, just give him back!" There was a long pause before the Allspark responded.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but there are rules that I have to follow." Looking almost miserable she mumbled out. "You're going to have to let go."

"No! Please, you don't understand!" And with that he felt her tear away that last strand of Sideswipe's spark from his own. He gasped at the burning pain that seemed to transcend into the physical world before an intense feeling of empty washed over his spark and he was falling into nothing. He barely registered the errors that rapidly began popping up on his HDU. Looking up he saw the Allspark talking to someone behind him. That's right, hadn't Prowl been there? Sunstreaker world turned dark as stasis claimed him.

XoXoXoX

When he next woke up Sunstreaker was in on a berth in a med bay, most likely in the base by Tyger Pax. He felt empty, incomplete, like he was missing something vital. Something like the other side of the twin bond he'd known since he first onlined. Knowing what would happen he tried to reach out only to feel the empty nothing. It was an acute nothing that plagued his very being. There were rumors that when one twin died the other soon followed. Sunstreaker believed them. He entertained the idea of taking steps join Sideswipe and end the nothing but immediately berated himself. Sideswipe would have beaten him for thinking like that. But Sideswipe wasn't here anymore, just this awful nothing.

A hand fell on his shoulder. He should have been surprised since he'd thought he was alone but all he could feel was the numbing pain of nothing. Sunstreaker onlined his optics and looked up, it was Ratchet.

"Prowl told me what happened." Prowl and Ratchet had practically raised them. It had to hurt them too to know that Sideswipe was gone (but they'd never know the nothing that Sunstreaker felt). Sunstreaker could hear the, I'm sorry and the, I wish there was something I could do in the simple statement dripping with sorrow. He decided that he should probably respond.

"All I feel is nothing." Huh, that wasn't what he'd meant to say but as it was true he let it be. Ratchet looked away, unable to meet his gaze. He seemed to be looking for the right words. When he was unable to come up with them he switched topics

"After the Allspark took… After the talk you had your spark began to fluctuate dangerously. You've been in stasis a full 3 joors since." Sunstreaker stared blankly up at him. "Prowl grabbed this before bringing you here." Sideswipe's sword, Ratchet handed it over. He held Sunstreaker's free servo, something Sunstreaker normally wouldn't have allowed. "While you were out there was an attack on Tyger Pax, where we were keeping the cube." So that's why they'd been reassigned. "It was launched into space to prevent it from falling into Decepticon hands." Sunstreaker's hand tightened on Ratchet's. The Allspark was gone. "Prime put together a small team to go after it. You have been added to it." Sunstreaker nodded, unable to do much else through the nothing. He got up to go get an update and his orders from Optimus. Ratchet uncharacteristically putting up little fuss as his patient left the med bay.

**A/N: Um, so Yeah I hope you like this and it turns out well…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I wasn't sure what to do about Sunny's looks but was pleased to find out that his G1 model is one of the cheaper ones. Since Sideswipe ended up silver in the movies I figure they can be silver and gold instead of ketchup and mustard. **

**The bold is Cybertronian and I don't own transformers.**

It had taken literally millions of vorns but they'd finally traced the Allspark to a tiny planet in a tiny galaxy. It was an organic planet the sentient natives called "Earth." Optimus had thought it was fitting and poetic, something about… who was he kidding, he hadn't been listening; I mean really, what kind of name is Earth? You're essentially calling it dirt. Anyway, while orbiting the planet in comet form, Jazz had gotten a hold of some files that lead them to believe that when Megatron, who had most definitely beat them to the planet, had landed he'd stupidly, but to their advantage, crashed in the ice at one of this planet's poles. Then some squishy that had been exploring there for some unfathomable reason had somehow activated his navigational system causing the coordinates of the Allspark to imprint on his optical correctors.

The humans, as they were called, died laughably easily and even in good conditions had lives that were just as laughably short. Because of this the original squishy with the optical correctors was long since dead and said optical correctors had been passed down to one of his descendants. Sunsteaker was jerked out of his thoughts when Bumblebee's signal appeared on the edge of his scanner. The two of them had been sent to Earth to seek out all of his descendants. It figures that none of them would be dumb enough to just put it up on ebay or something. As the head scout Bumblebee had naturally been sent planet side. Unfortunately the original squishy had had five children, each of which had started their own families. Over time that lead up to a lot of people to be checked that lived in a lot of different places. There were enough that Sunstreaker, having the most stealth skills among the rest of them, had been sent to help him find the descendant.

It had also been because he was worrying Ratchet. After Sideswipe's death Sunstreaker seemed to loose all emotion. He became even more distant and apathetic to others. Mostly he stopped caring. In his eyes there was no one worth being better than anymore. He had become almost cruel at times and had begun to show signs of madness the last few vorns. He spoke less and less as time had gone on. It had gotten to the point where everyone felt like there were two mutes on the team. Ratchet was hoping that on Earth Sunstreaker would have some sort of focus to get his mind somewhat off the broken twin bond.

The two bots had decided to split up the list of descendants into three groups. They'd split each group between the two of them and then would meet up when they were done. Two groups down one to go. They'd been slowly crossing the continent the descendants all lived on from the east to west. Sunstreaker and Bumblebee quickly decided who would find who in their last group and parted ways again. Sunstreaker looked at the first family on his list, Ronald, Judith and Samuel Witwicky who lived in Tranquility, Nevada.

XoXoXoX

Samuel James Witwicky had always been an odd child, never enough to worry anyone but enough to be noticeable. From early child hood he could almost always be found tinkering with a car, playing the piano, racing someone, drawing, or to the worry of his parents improving his knife throwing/handling skills. He really enjoyed martial arts too but he lacked the grace and coordination for that. Other than drawing he was a complete natural at the rest. When he was little he drew more often than he would do any of the others even though he was horrible and over time became pretty good at it.

Right now he was very excited. He and his dad were finally going to go get him a car. Sam was smart and he knew that his dad was a relatively cheap man. He'd been saving up for a car for a long as he could remember, saving all birthday and Christmas money and doing whatever jobs were available in addition to his job at the local mechanic shop. He had saved up almost $49,000 and his dad was willing to pay up to $2,000 additional dollars if he found one that was a little over. They'd gone to a relatively reputable used car sales lot. Most of the cars here were $45,000 and under with a few going closer to $60,000. They'd met with the owner, Bobby Bolivia, and after giving a speech about the car picking the driver that he actually seemed to believe he'd told them to wander and try to find something they'd like.

Sam had been wandering the many rows of cars when his eyes landed on a faded gold Lamborghini Countach and his heart seemed to stop. He wanted _that_ car, all the others paled in comparison. Sam called out to his dad a row over and to Bobby who was with him.

"I want this one"

"Great" said his father "You couldn't have picked a more expensive one on the lot" Bobby just stood there staring at it.

"Is there something wrong?" Sam asked. He hoped there wasn't because he _had_ to have _this_ car.

"Nah, it's just that I don't recognize this one. That does happen every now and then though, this lot's pretty big and I'm not known for having the best memory." He chuckled, "You woulda thought that I'd remember a Lamborghini though." Sam nodded his head and slipped in the car. It felt perfect, like it was made just for him. His heart raced as he wiped some grit off where Lamborghini symbol should have been. Instead he saw a face that looked like it was crying. It was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Sam frowned, he was so happy he could cry and felt more complete than he ever had in his life. Sure it was a Lamborghini, but to be here it was going to need a lot of repairs that he would have to make before even thinking about driving it so… Why all these feelings over a car? There were plenty of nice cars out there. But not as nice as this one, something in him whispered. He was brought out of his musings when Bobby spoke up again.

"For a car like this to be in my lot it's going to need a lot of work. I'm not sure if this one's even gonna run." Bobby said agreeing with his suspicions.

"That's ok, I work at a mechanic shop. I'll have no problem fixing it up. It might even be fun."

"All right give me a second to look at the engine." Sam watched as he walked over and checked under the hood. He took a few seconds to examine everything before closing it and coming back over. From what Sam could see there were a lot of parts missing and the rest was in pretty bad shape. "Yeah, good luck starting it, you're going to have to have it towed out of here if you get it."

"That's fine, I still want this car"

"So," his father cut in, "what's the price?"

"I'd say that with everything the way it is and all the repairs you're going to have to make… I'm willing to let it go for 53,000." Ron shook his head.

"We're not going over 51"

"Then I can't sell it to you, 53 is the absolute lowest I'm going."

"But you said the cars pick their driver." Sam was desperate; he didn't want to leave without this car.

"Sorry kid but sometimes they pick people that can't afford them. You're gonna have to get out of the car."

"Dad, please you know I have a job and can pay you back the extra two thousand."

"Sam there are plenty of other nice, less expensive, working cars, in this lot. I'm sure you'll like one of them." Sam sighed, he knew that there was no winning this; hopefully this was still here once he'd earned the extra cash. He went to open the door only to find that it was locked. Had he locked it? He struggled for a moment to unlock it and opened the door having to push it up a lot harder than he remembered getting in. Bobby leaned against the back and started pointing out other cars he thought Sam would like. Sam wasn't paying much attention and somewhat dejectedly started walking around. When he passed in front of the car to halfheartedly look at the one parked opposite it, the car slid forwards to crash into it.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked Bobby, who had fallen to the ground.

"Yeah, I guess the brakes are something else the future owner's going to have to look at. I probably shouldn't have been leaning on it. Come on I've got a few over this way I really do think you'll like."

"What about the car it crashed into?"

"Aah don't worry about it, it shouldn't be too much trouble to pound the dent out." They started following him wherever he was headed, Sam doing so very reluctantly. Every step away he could feel a growing pull to run back to the car, stop leaving it. He couldn't believe the desperation he was feeling over an old car. It had almost gotten painful when they heard a strange noise coming from the Lamborghini they'd just left. It was some sort of whine that increased in pitch until it shattered all the windows of the cars around it. Bobby took in all the damage before turning to the car and then slowly back to them. "51 for the haunted Lamborghini."

XoXoXoX

It wasn't hard to find all the information he'd need for this family. Jazz had gotten most of the info beforehand anyways. He was driving toward their dwelling when he felt a brush of excitement from across the twin bond causing him to swerve and almost crash. Pulling over he found the twin bond again. He couldn't believe it, the nothing he had become so used to was gone. He tentatively reached out to the other side only to be stopped by what he recognized as Allspark energy. With a start he realized that he was holding the strand he had clung to so fiercely all those vorns ago.

'I thought there were rules.'

'There are, that doesn't mean that there aren't loopholes. I'm still watching but I'm leaving him up to you now.' With a rush Sunstreaker could completely feel the twin bond again.

Quickly Sunstreaker pulled back out into traffic following the bond. When he finally caught up to the source he saw a human. Not taking the time to dwell on that fact he quickly assessed the situation; the human was with two older ones. One of them slung his arm around his human's shoulders.

"Just remember, the driver don't pick the car, the car picks the driver."

His human was buying a car. Scanning over the cars in the lot he configured himself to at least somewhat fit in and adjusted his interior to his human's measurements before pulling into an empty space. When his human looked at him he felt it in his spark, this may not be the body he was used to but this was Sideswipe. If he was human he'd be crying from happiness, the nothing was finally gone. His human called the other two over and said that he wanted him. He was a little worried when the human that seemed to be the owner of the lot obviously didn't recognize him but it turned out fine.

Then his human got in him. He should have been repulsed, there was a human, not just touching him, but actually inside him. Instead he wanted to lock the doors and drive away. It took everything he had not to shudder when his human wiped off the grit he'd let cover his emblem over the years. He wanted more contact. He wanted more of this feeling of completeness that had eluded him for so long. He'd been given Sideswipe back and he vowed right there that regardless of form he was never letting him go again.

When the owner said he wanted to look at his engine he threw up a hologram making everything look in disrepair and like some things were missing. It worked just fine; the problem was when they started talking about price. He cursed his vanity even as his human tried to talk the owner into lowering the price.

"But you said the car picks the driver." And Sunstreaker had certainly picked this human. Unfortunately the owner didn't go for that. They told him to get out and Sunstreaker was surprised to find that he actually had locked the doors. He reluctantly let his human unlock the door and even more reluctantly let him open it. It somewhat eased his mind when his human showed little interest in looking at any of the other cars. When the owner leaned on him and his human actually walked away to the car in front of him he got upset. He was going to have this human and no one was going to say any different. He rolled forwards into the other car, satisfied with how easily it dented. It was even more satisfying when the humans put it up to the breaks, until they started walking away.

He panicked, he didn't want to be left alone again. He grasped at the renewed twin bond, pulling on it and begging his other half not to leave him again. After finally having him back he hated even this small separation. He couldn't help it, he didn't want to be alone again, he didn't want to feel that awful nothing again.

"**No**," he whispered, most likely too quiet for the humans to hear. "**no no no No No NoNoNoNoNO!**" he tried to be quiet but ended up shattering the glass of all the cars around him. He was elated to see that this caused the owner lower the price.

Remembering last minute the family he was supposed to find he pulled up their info. What do you know? Sideswipe's new name was Samuel James Witwicky, the only son of the family he was supposed to be looking for.

**A/N: ok, I looked it up; if it's in bad enough shape you can get certain Lamborghinis at a really low price. I actually managed to find a countach that was going for $30,000, though I'm pretty sure that it was just the body. Hope you're enjoying this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! There is a Cybertronian cuss word. Other than that I still don't own Transformers.**

When they got to Sam's dwelling the first thing Sam had done was call someone named Miles over to see him. The second had been to get a bucket and sponge to wash him. He had forgotten how nice it was to be truly clean. The fact that his twin was back and the one washing him made it all the better, despite the fact that he was organic now. He internally frowned. He was forever grateful that the Allspark had returned Sideswipe. But why as an organic? A tiny fragile one at that. Sideswipe was his other half and the Allspark had been holding onto him for millennium; she had to know how much he usually hated organics. Though thinking about it that may have been part of the reason she gave him back this way. He'd been laughing at their fragile nature and short lives since they'd gotten in range of the internet. He would really have to stay on his peds to keep Sam from getting injured.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Sam got out some polish and started applying it. He couldn't help the low purr that seemed to escape him. He was more content and relaxed than he even knew he could be. Sam thankfully didn't seem to notice so he didn't worry about it. He had just started applying wax when another human Sam's age rode up the driveway on some flimsy two wheeled contraption; most likely Miles.

"Dude this is your new car?! That is so sick! How did you get a car this nice? Never mind, you've been saving forever. There's going to be so many jealous kids when they see you driving this." He snapped his fingers. "I know! There's a party tonight at the lake. We should go!"

"I dunno Miles, we weren't invited. Besides this car doesn't even have an engine and is going to need a lot of work before it's drivable."

"Aww, do you know how cool we'd be driving up in a car like this? Michaela's gonna be there." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Miles, you've been trying to get me interested in her since second grade. Why don't you go ask her out or something?"

"It's unnatural for a teenage boy not to have any interest in anybody."

"Whatever" Miles sat back against the garage and started messing with his phone.

"How much do you have left for repair parts?"

"None, I almost didn't even get the car but some weird things happened while we were on the lot and the sales guy lowered the price thinking it was haunted."

"Is it?"

"Of course not." They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a bit.

"You remember that pic I took of you and some of you great grandfather's stuff?"

"Yeah."

"You mind if I put it up on facebook?"

"Yes, I look like a dork!"

"Too late!"

"Miles" Sam spared Miles an exasperated look, Miles beamed back. Sunstreaker went online and easily finding Miles's profile, found a picture that most definitely included Sam wearing the glasses they were looking for. Why couldn't he have posted that a few weeks ago?

"Ugh, I gotta go. I just got a text from my mom who wants me to run a few errands before going straight home. Thanks for showing me the new car; you've got to give me a ride once it's up and running."

"Sure thing, see you Monday." The two boys gave each other a parting wave, Miles getting on his bike and leaving. Sam put everything away after he finished waxing his car. Deciding to make a mental list of what parts he would need and what repairs he'd have to make before it was drivable he popped the hood. Looking in he couldn't do anything but stare shock. Not only were all the parts there but it looked brand spankn' new. Taking a step back he took in the whole car. Bobby had seen it too, that is not what the inside had looked like at the lot. Deciding not to deal with this right then he closed the hood and went inside. He'd try to convince himself he wasn't crazy tomorrow.

XoXoXoX

The second Sam was out of sight Sunstreaker used all the sensors he knew he could get away with to keep track of him. There were far too many things even in their own homes that could damage a human.

He'd spent the majority of the day reveling in the bond. It was currently after midnight and now would probably be a good time to send a long distance com to Optimus and the others. He'd already commed Bumblebee letting know he'd found the right descendent. He could do it here on the driveway but it was easier to do in bipedal form and was a good excuse for Sam to see his true form. Pulling at the bond just enough to mostly wake him Sunstreaker revved his engine and turned on his lights pulling out of the driveway and down the road. Sam, thinking that someone was stealing him, grabbed a contraption like the one Miles had used earlier and rode after him. Making sure to drive just slow enough that Sam could keep up Sunstreaker drove to an abandoned junk yard. Having kept his scanners on Sam the whole way over Sunstreaker knew exactly where he was hiding. Throwing the twin bond as wide open as he dared, he slowly transformed.

Although not unexpected it was a bit disappointing to feel the fear flowing across the bond. He was however, able to take comfort in the almost equal amount of awe he could feel and in the twinge of recognition. Unable to maintain his sensors on Sam while sending the long range com he tried to keep it as brief as possible. Finishing and flaring his sensors he was more than a little annoyed to find that Sam was already being chased by dogs. He simultaneously felt a surge of protectiveness, exasperation and a little bit of dread. If he'd kept his knack for getting in trouble and being in the wrong place at the wrong time Sunstreaker had his work cut out for him. Transforming again he quickly went to chase away the dogs. When he'd done so though, Sam still seemed to be pretty scared of him; if the fact that he threw the prop keys at Sunstreaker and ran away was any indication. Sunstreaker was prepared to follow him when the police showed up and arrested him. Sunstreaker decided the best move for now would be to laugh at him from the shadows. Serves him right for all the times he'd gotten blamed for one of Sideswipe's pranks.

XoXoXoX

Sam thought he could count tonight a bad night. After watching his car _stand up_ he'd taken a fun visit to the police station where he got to explain it to his dad and the policeman. He didn't blame them for thinking he was crazy. He thought he was. Maybe it was food poisoning or a gas leak. There was no way that that had actually happened. The next morning he went to get himself some breakfast and just about had a heart attack when he saw the haunted Lamborghini in his driveway. It had actually come back. What did it want from him?

Not wanting to run past it but not wanting to stay in the house he snuck through his backyard, to his neighbor's house, and onto the street on the other side. Looking back in time to see the car backing out of his driveway he ran for it. Even if it actually stayed on the streets it would only take a few minutes to catch up to him. When he heard it behind him he skipped across yards again. This continued for quite a ways, every time the car got too close Sam would run up a one way street, hop a fence, or do whatever he could to get further away from it. By the third time he had thought he'd lost the car only for it to find him again he was getting sufficiently creeped out with a hint of annoyance he couldn't account for. How in the world did it keep finding him? He was well into town by the time he was sure that he'd lost the car. Walking through an old parking garage he spotted a police car. Jogging over he knocked on the driver's side window.

"Please, you gotta help me. My car has been following me all day and it's re-" Sam was cut short as the door opened, hitting him hard enough to throw him to the front of the car. Getting up he yelled at the officer. "What the heck was that for?!" Suddenly the car lurched forwards causing him to back up fast enough to trip over his own feet. He continued to back up as the police car kept jerking forwards.

When the car stopped and extended it's headlight Sam was too stunned to really react. Sam was about to get up when just like his car had the previous night it transformed and stood up. Sam was pretty sure he should be running instead of watching it but the transformation sequence was captivatingly beautiful. When it looked at him with its red eyes something clicked in him that this being was dangerous. He finally got up and began to run, the being easily chasing him before backhanding him onto the roof of a car. The monster slammed his fists on either side of the car.

"Are you friends with LadiesMan217?" Miles? Why would this thing want to know if he was friends with Miles? "Are you friends with LadiesMan217!?"

"Y-yeah"

"Where are the objects in photo DSC04015? Where are the glasses!?" Something distracted the monster for a moment and Sam took that opportunity to run. Frustrated it took off after him. Sam thought for sure it was going to get him when he saw his haunted Lamborghini shoot past him, heard the squeal of tires, and felt something large falling to the ground. Turning he saw the haunted Lamborghini pulling up to him and opening it's door, apparently having tripped the other one.

"Get in." The Lamborghini said. Sam hesitated for a moment, should he get in his haunted, talking, Lamborghini or take his chances with the thing that obviously wanted to harm him. Sam quickly got in, the haunted car closing it's door behind him and taking off. The ensuing chase was tense and had Sam convinced a couple times that he was going to die. Upon reaching some sort of old warehouse the Lamborghini threw him out and transformed, turning to take on the police car. The fight was quick and terrifying. The police car had ejected something at one point that had started to go after Sam only for the Lamborghini to crush it before turning back to the fight.

When it was sure the cop car had sufficiently been beaten the Lamborghini turned to him. Sam wasn't sure what to do. The Lamborghini had been severely and almost excessively violent during that battle, but it seemed to have been protecting him. Deciding to trust it he took a few hesitant steps forwards. The thing was staring at him rather intensely. What did it want from him? What was it? How the heck was he being so calm in the face of a giant transforming robot of unknown origins with unknown intentions?

Sam felt a jolt of fear when he realized that this calm wasn't his own, something was making him calm down. Instinctively panicking he fought it and the presence immediately backed off, hovering at the edge of his awareness. Sam was brought back to reality when the robot thing moved.

It slowly glided closer on it's wheels for feet, as if worried that Sam would bolt if further frightened. (Though to be honest, it was probably right.) Kneeling down a few feet away it seemed content to wait for Sam to speak first. After several moments of the most intense staring contest of his life Sam blurted out,

"What are you?" The thing continued to study him.

"My designation is Sunstreaker" it- no, he, that deep timbre voice was definitely masculine, answered quietly. Something about the voice sent shivers down Sam's spine. He decided he liked it and wanted to hear more of it.

"Designation? Oh! Name, I like it. Uh, your name. Um, I'm Sam." He really did like it. There was something about it that made good feelings surface.

"It is a pleasure to truly meet you Sam."

"You uh, didn't really answer my question though."

"I am a native of the planet Cybertron. My leader will further explain it to you." He replied, transforming back into a Lamborghini and opening his driver's side door. Sam couldn't believe it. His leader, the robot alien wanted to take him to his leader. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

There was an unfounded trust Sam had in Sunstreaker. Making sure it was his own this time he got in the car only feeling a little bit of brief nervousness when the seatbelt buckled itself. He couldn't explain it, he trusted Sunstreaker with his life. This alien he just met made him feel safe, beyond anything he'd experienced before.

Turning his attention to the presence still hovering at the edges of his awareness he decided to poke it. He was immediately hit with love, joy, complete, protectiveness, never leave me. Gasping he backed off from the emotional torrent. The presence was obviously saddened by the distance but let him retreat.

"If you don't get out you may miss their entry." Sam blinked, he hadn't even realized they'd gone anywhere, much less arrived and stopped. Getting out he watched in wonder as four comets landed on Earth seemingly rather close by. A few moments after they'd landed Sunstreaker spoke up from behind him. "We have decided to meet elsewhere, if you would get in again." Sam easily complied. This time he paid attention to his surroundings instead of the presence. It seemed to want more of his attention but seemed unwilling to take it by force. Sam actually kind of felt bad for it. Though he ignored it in favor of Sunstreaker, he wanted to know more about the robot.

"So, can you transform into anything you want? Or just this car?"

"As a grounder frame I must stick to vehicles that stay on the ground. I also have to keep my size and mass in mind when picking a new form. That reminds me," Sam froze in shock when Sunstreaker made several minor transformation changes _around _him.

"What was that?!"

"I didn't like my previous form and as there was no more need of it, chose to upgrade it to a more current model."

"As in?"

"A 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo concept."

"A what?! You do realize I would never be able to get a car like that, right?" The car seemed to emanate a sense of indifference. How a car could do that Sam didn't know.

"We're here." 'Here' was a rather large alley. Getting out Sam watched as five vehicles approached from both sides. They all stopped for a moment before transforming, almost as one. Unconsciously backing up a step he was surprised to bump into something. Looking up he met Sunstreaker's blue eyes (would the robots call them eyes?) and realized Sunstreaker was practically standing over him. Feeling better with Sunstreaker so close he looked at the others. The largest of them kneeled down, getting as close as he could to Sam's height.

"Are you the decedent of Archibal Witwicky that inherited the glasses?" Sam nodded. Then, realizing aliens might not use the same gestures as humans manage to stutter a yes. The robot stood up again. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The green ambulance to his right added.

"Autobots" Sam mumbled, testing the name.

"What's crackn' little man?" Asked the short (for them) silver Pontiac, who finished his statement with a summersault. Optimus gestured to him.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" This time he jumped onto a car behind him like a chair. Sam was surprised an alien would know slang so quickly.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus pointed to the one that had been a large black truck. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." The newly named Ironhide flipped out his cannons, aiming them at Sam.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" The next moment Sam found himself protectively held in Sunstreakers hands who seemed to be yelling at Ironhide in their native language.

"**You **_**idiot!**_** What the frag do you think you're doing?! You could have accidentally fired, or hurt him! Is it really that necessary to scare him? Or are you so thick helmed you think that everyone wants to be on the receiving end of your cannons?"** The other bots stared at him in shock. Sunstreaker didn't talk. He barely talked when absolutely necessary. Sunstreaker _hated_ organics. He wouldn't care if one died. Sunstreaker would never voluntarily touch one, much less defend one. This, couldn't be Sunstreaker. Optimus, getting over his stunned daze first, tried changing topics before Sunstreaker ripped into Ironhide, if the look in his optics was anything to go by. Optimus gestured to the next person.

"Our medical officer Ratchet"

"The boy's not afraid!" Ratchet exclaimed. And he was right, Sam realized. Being held a good distance up by a giant alien robot he wasn't afraid. Sam could feel happiness being directed at him from the presence at the edge of his mind at that revelation.

Ratchet, having raised the mech had seen the look Sunstreaker was directing at Ironhide many times. Every single one of those times had had to do with Sideswipe's health. Why would Sunstreaker have taken such an extreme liking to this human? Optics narrowing in suspicion he took over the introductions.

"This is our scout, Bumblebee." Bumblebee did a little dance with his radio playing 'check on the rep, yep, second to none.' "His vocalizer was damaged in battle; I'm still working on it." Ratchet ignored the sideways glance Optimus gave him. He was fully aware that Optimus had intended for Bumblebee to become the guardian but had good reason for switching it up on his leader.

"And lastly is your guardian, Sunstreaker, who I'm guessing has already introduced himself." Sam looked up at Sunstreaker, smiling when he saw that a still stunned Ironhide was continuing to receive a death glare. Reaching out and tapping Sunstreaker's chest plating, Sam got his guardian's attention.

"Thanks, but I don't think he's going to bother me anymore." Sunstreaker merely grunted, giving one last glare to Ironhide before choosing to watch Sam instead. "Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"We are here looking for the All Spark, and we must find it before Megatron." Optimus responded.

"Mega-what?" Optimus produced a lifelike hologram to go along with what he was saying.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather?"

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were inprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about his glasses?"

"Jazz managed to obtain various government files on the subject."

"Oh," Sam wasn't sure what to say to that. Why did the government have files on this? Ratchet spoke up again.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus finished for him. Unsure how to take that Sam told them the glasses were at his house.

**A/N: I almost made this longer but realized that this was a much better stopping place. Regardless this is still definitely my longest chapter so far. I have no idea if the Gallardo was a concept car in 2007 but seeing as how that's what came out in 2009 that's what I'm using. Constructive criticism equals improvement and would be much appreciated!**


End file.
